wotftngfandomcom-20200213-history
Earthsong
' Earthsong' Age: Unknown Clan: Midnightclan, Starclan Mate: Thicketfur Died: 9/28/09 Relatives: Ice(??) (Mother, dead), Mud (??) (Father, dead), Thicketfur (Mate, dead), Roseblood (Daughter, dead), Tallstar (Son, dead), Snakescales (Son, dead), Hollybreeze (Daughter, dead), Duskeyes (Daughter, dead), Sunpaw (Son, dead), Nutflight (daughter, Dead), Bramblestar (Daughter, dead), Moss (Sister, dead), Bambleleaf (brother, dead), Goldthorn (Nephew, dead), Stormscar (Niece, dead), Feather (Niece), Element (Niece, dead), Nightswirl (Grandson), Shadowmark (Granddaughter), Stonestep (Grandson, dead), Ivystem (granddaughter, dead), Earthpaw (Granddaughter, dead), Meteorpaw (Grandson, dead), Oakfur (Grandson, dead), Riversoul (Grand-niece), Death (Grand-niece), Torture (Grand-niece), Moonstorm (Grand-niece, dead), Crow (grand-nephew), Melon (Grand-niece), Goldenfire (Great-grandson, dead), Briartooth (Great-grandson), Lightningstorm (Great-Great Grandson, dead), Cloverheart (Great-Great Granddaughter, dead), Dandelionheart (Great-Great-Great Granddaughter), Willowblaze (Great-Great-Great Granddaughter), Sparkshadow (Great-great-great grandson), Fallenleaf (Great-Great-Great Grandson), Autumn (??) (Great-Great-Great Grandson) Theme: I'm Not Okay (I Promise) By My Chemical Romance Bio: Earthsong was born as a loner with her siblings Bramble and Moss. For a while, she, her littermates, and their parents lived in a forest far away from the clans, but one day when her father went hunting, he never returned. Later on, she found out that he had been killed by a fox. About a moon later, her mother fell ill with greencough and then died, leaving the three kits to fend for themselves. Earth believed that she should be the leader of her and her siblings, but Moss thought the same thing for herself, and the two sisters became rivals which caused them to constantly argue. Bramble always tried to calm down his sisters when they fought, but he usually failed. One day while they were hunting, Earth decided to lead them through a field to another part of the forest where she thought there might be more prey. As usual, Moss argued with this, she said it was probably too dangerous in the field, but she was just arguing for the sake of arguing. However, Earth and Bramble should have listened to Moss, because she WAS right, while they were about half way through the field, they were attacked by a wolf. Earth and Bramble were able to escape, but Moss had tripped and was attacked by the wolf. The two remaining siblings were convinced that Moss had been killed, no cat, let alone a kit, could survive a full grown wolf's attack. Earth was horrified that her sister had died because of her mistake. Because of this, she was afraid of making the same mistake and losing Bramble next. Unfortunately, she did end up losing Bramble, but she wasn't sure if he was dead or not. While they were traveling, there was an extremely large storm that they got separated in. Earth was injured because of this storm, and unable to continue to look for her brother, but she had found herself on the outskirts of Midnightclan territory. Her mother had always told her stories about the clans, but she never knew that they actually existed. Midnightclan warriors brought her to their camp, where she was allowed to join their clan. She was trained to be a warrior, and when she recieved the name "Earthsong." While she was in the clan, she befriended a tom named Thicketfur who was pretty hard to befriend because of his grumpiness due to his mate's (Hollyhunt) death. Thicketfur was one of the cats in Midnightclan who was a vampire. Earthsong and Thicketfur often went hunting together, and after a while they became mates. When Earthsong became a queen, she met another vampire named Whitetalon. At first Whitetalon wasn't very friendly, but the two she-cats became friends eventually. Thicketfur's daughter, Frostbite, had hated Earthsong ever since she became Thicketfur's mate. Frostbite didn't exactly like the fact that her father had a new mate. Frostbite and Earthsong were both kidnapped by Shadowstar, who had just come back to life and was creating a clan of his own. Earthsong was able to escape, but Frostbite stayed with Shadowstar; she had fallen in love with him, even though he had ripped off her paw. When she told Thicketfur this, he obviously wasn't very happy, since Shadowstar was his worst enemy. Before the kits were born, Earthsong recieved an omen from her brother in a dream and he said "Beware of teh red and white that kills." Eventually when her kits were born, there was two toms, and three she-cats. One tom and one She-cat were vampires, just like Thicketfur, but the rest were normal cats. She named one kit Bramblekit after her brother, another Rosekit because of her light red coloring, another Snakekit because of his snake-like markings, and Thicketfur named one Hollykit after Hollyhunt, and the last kit was named Tallkit because of his long legs. Tallkit and Rosekit were the two vampires of the litter, and never understood why they were different. Earthsong told them that they weren't allowed to play with the other kits, but Rosekit ignored her and tried to get Bramblekit to play with her. When Earthsong came back into the nursery, she found a horrified Rosekit standing over Bramblekit's dead body. Rosekit explained that she hadn't meant to hurt, even kill for that matter, Bramblekit, but she was still horrified about it. Earthsong mourned the loss of her daughter, and then later her son, Tallkit left to join Shadowstar. That, obviously, made her even more upset, especially when Tallkit refused to come back to Midnightclan. After her three remaining kits became apprentices, she was able to return to her warrior duties again. One time while she was on border patrol with another group of cats, they had to cross a thunderpath. Knowing Earthsong's luck, of course when she crossed, she was hit by a monster (Thanks Wox). A twoleg came out of the monster, picked her up, and brought her to their den. Hollyhunt's ghost appeared infront of her, and Earthsong asked her to get Thicketfur. When Thicketfur rescued her from the twoleg nest, he had to turn her into a vampire, it was the only way to save her from the wounds that the monster caused. She and Thicketfur returned to camp, and Rosepaw, Snakepaw, and Hollypaw were shocked to find that their mother was now also a vampire. She once again went back to her warrior duties, still getting used to being a vampire. One day when Rosepaw returned from hunting, she told her mother about the story that Goldpaw had told her (See Roseblood/Carnationfall). Earthsong was surprised to hear the story and told her daughter that that was how she and her brother, Bramble, were separated. The next day, Rosepaw returned and told her that it WAS Bramble that was Goldpaw's dad, but Bramble, now Brambleleaf, had died before Goldpaw became an apprentice. She was disappointed to learn that her brother was also dead, but she knew that he was in Starclan with Bramblekit, and maybe even Moss (LOLNO). A few moons after her kits became Warriors, Goldpaw, now Goldthorn, came to Midnightclan with his friend, Moonfrost, and Earthsong finally met her nephew. About a moon after Goldthorn joined Midnightclan, Hollybreeze left Midnightclan with her mate, Brambleheart to go to the mountains to start a new clan. Earthsong was upset that she had lost now three of her kits out of a litter of five. When Earthsong and Thicketfur heard that Tallscar had become leader of Darkclan, they went to go visit him, only to find that he hated them, and believed that they didn't care about him at all. Learning that her son hated her broke her heart. Yet another few moons later, Thicketstar found the cat that had turned him into a vampire and killed him. Right after the vampire died, Thicketfur became a normal cat again and so did Earthsong. Confused by this, the two cats journeyed to find out what had happened. They found a nest of some of the oldest vampires, and found out that when a vampire dies, those that he turned into vampires go back to normal, and also when a vampire goes back to normal, the vampires that they created also go back to normal. After they returned to Midnightclan, Earthsong found out that she was going to have another litter of kits. She was overjoyed about this and told Thicketfur, Roseblood, and Snakescales. She was a queen along with her friend, Mouseclaw, who was going to have her first litter. When her kits were born, it was a smaller litter this time, only three kits. One kit was white with chesnut tabby markings and pale, blind eyes, she was named Nutkit, another was black with silver markings and rainbow eyes named Duskkit, an dthe last was a golden tom named Sunkit. When she saw Duskkit's eyes, she was surprised because they looked exactly like Moss's eyes. In fact, some of Duskkit's behavior patterns matched Moss's. This worried her slightly, she hoped that Duskkit wouldn't fight with her siblings just as she and Moss had done, but she didn't tell anyone of her worries, no one knew of Moss, and she didn't want to bring it up. Unfortunately for her, she probably should have told someone about Moss. It turned out, Moss wasn't dead. When Earthsong was in the nursery, she caught a wiff of a smell that she had not smelled since she was a kit, she told her kits to stay in the nursery, and ran outside of camp to find Moss waiting for her. The once beautiful silver and brown she-cat had bloodlust in her eyes and was covered in many scars. Before Earthsong could say anything, Moss attacked her, told her about how much she hated her for deserting her, and leaving her for dead. But that wasn't what had happened, Earthsong and Brambleleaf had thought that Moss was right behind them as they ran from the wolf. She tried to explain this, but Moss didn't listen, and instead she killed Earthsong in cold blood. Earthsong is now in Starclan along with many of her family members.